staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 listopada 1990
TP1 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 W sobotę rano 7.35 Tydzień na działce 8.05 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.20 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.35 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Wiatrak - mag. dla młodych widzów i film "Przygody w Kithirze" - odc. 3 prod. australijskiej 10.40 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 11.00 Żołnierz nieznany 11.25 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie "Była kiedyś pustynia" - film dok. prod. Kataru (współczesna historia emiratu) 12.00 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 12.30 Rokendroler-mag. muzyki rockowej 13.00 Prezydenci USA: Gerald R. Ford 13.30 Tylko mi nie mów - reportaż 13.50 Air - Laboratorium na lotnisku 14.20 Lustro - mag. opinii publicznej 14.40 Prawo jazdy 14.55 Tele-audio-video 15.15 "Estońskie przebudzenie" - film dok. 16.00 "Miasto graniczne" - film fab. prod. USA 16.50 Policja lokalna (na przykład gminy Niepołomice) 17.10 Magro magazyn 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski program satelitarny 18.30 Program przedwyborczy 19.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: ptaki giganty 19.15 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Ten który stworzył Jamesa Bonda" - film biograficzny (fabularyzowany) prod. angielskiej 21.50 Program przedwyborczy 22.20 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 "Listnosz zawsze dzwoni dwa razy" - film fab. (dramat obyczajowy) prod. USA z 1981 r. TP2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.00 CNN - Headline News 7.15 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 7.20 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Program dnia 8.10 "Świat morskich głębin i szczytów gór" - odc. 1 filmu przyrodniczego prod. jugosłowiańskiej 9.00 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.20 "Benny Hill" - angielski program komediowy 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 "Promienne skrzydło" - odc. 20 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 11.05 W świecie ciszy 11.30 "Rodzina Brettów" - odc. 6 serialu obyczaj. prod. angielskiej 12.30 Zwierzęta świata: "Przyroda Australii" - odc. 2 serialu przyrodn.prod. kanadyjsko-angielskiej 13.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 77 i 78 serialu USA 14.30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 15.30 "Bajarz" - odc. 7 filmu USA z serii "Strefa mroku" 16.00 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie z gwiazdami - fracuski film dok. o jednym z twórców rocka 17.00 Dziewczyna miesiąca 17.55 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 18:30 "Senny Hil" - powtórz. 19.00 Uśmiech z Galicji 19.30 "Ars horne, czyli poszerzanie wyobraźni" - film dok. 20.00 Opera krakowska we Francji - rep 21.00 Dwa + 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ks. biskup Józef Zawitkowski 21.50 "Rodzina Brettów" - powtórz. odc. 6 serialu 22.40 Dekada Sokołowskiego 23.25 CNN - Headline News 23.40 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 23.45 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 Aktualności - wyd. przedpołudniowe 11.15 Bitwa o targowisko - rep. P. Biernata 11.30 ..Muzyczna 15" - program W. Zamorskiego 11.45 Telefoniada - teleturniej z nagrodami 12.30 Koncert WOSPRiTV - symfonia A. Dworzaka 13.40 Kino z Satelity - "Bonanza" - ..Ostatnia wiosna Laury" 14.40 Sportowy przebój tygodnia - program A. Zydorowicz 14.55 ,PIeśni Legionów" - widowisko muzyczne J. Starczewskiej 15.25 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego SKY-l 18.00 Aktualności Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 Program informacyjno-muzyczny 6.35 Nasz ogród 7.05 Występ zespołu folklorystycznego z Tadżykistanu 7.40 „Partner" — magazyn komercyjny 8.10 W świecie zwierząt 9.40 „O cesarzu, który powiedział nam o ludziach" — program dok. 10.35 Reportaż z I festiwalu kultury i sztuki radzieckich Greków 11.35 „Prognoza" 12.05 „XX wiek. Kronika niespokojnych czasów" „Hiszpania — światła i cienie republiki" — film dok. 13.15 „Beseball, żyrafy, rosyjskie country i wiele innych rzeczy" — cz. III 14.15 „Dzienny pociąg" — film fab. 16.00 Panorama międzynarodowa 16.45 Film animowany 16.55 Parlamentarny dziennik Rosji 17.10 Wieczór niemieckiej rozgłośni VDR 19.00 Dziennik 19.40 Na szachowych mistrzostwach świata 19.55 Wieczór niemieckiej rozgłośni VDR 22.55 Wiadomości 23.20 „Życie Klima Samgina" — film tv, cz. XIII 0.20 „Piosenka 90" 1.30 „Niesamowita Isadora" — film muzyczny 2.05 Zakończenie programu Super Channel 6.00 Barrier Reef 6.30 The Flying Kiwi 7.00 Fun Factory 11.00 The Bionic Woman 12.00 Beyond 2000 13.00 Black Sheep Squadron 14.00 WWF Wrestling Challenge 15.00 The incredible Hulk 16.00 Chopper Squad 17.00 The Love Boat 18.00 Saturday Hight 20.00 Sonny Spoon 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries 22.00 WWF Superstars of Wrestling 23.00 The Untouchables 24.00 Closedown TVE Internacional 7.45 Carta de ajuste 7.59 Apertura.. 8.00 El nuevo espectador 9.00 Rockopop 10.00 No te lo pierdas 12.00 Mofli, el último koala 12.30 Encuentro juvenil con Banesto 13.30 Sopa de gansos 14.00 Siete días de España 14.30 Siete días del mundo 15.00 Telediario-1 15.30 Si lo sé, no vengo 16.30 Sábado deporte 18.00 Cajón de sastre 19.00 Los felices 80 20.00 Siete días de España 20.30 Telediario-2 21.00 Sesión continua 23.55 Telediario 0.00 Despedida y cierre TV 5 16.05 TV5 infos 16.15 Une heure pour l'Europe 17.15 Génies en herbé 17.45 Sentiers du monde 19.00 Flash infos TV5 19.15 Clin D'Oeil 19.30 Journnal televisé suisse 20.00 Thalassa 21.00 Journal televisé et météo 21.35 Petit écran, grands romans 23.20 Flash infos TV5 23.30 Caracteres 0.45 Musique classique 1.10 Fin de programme MTV 7.00 VJ Paul King 9.00 Club MTV 10.00 The MTV Spotlight. Elton John 10.30 MTV's US Top 20 Countdown 12.30 XPO 13.00 VJ Maiken Wexo 16.00 The MTV Spotlight 16.30 Yo! MTV Raps with Fab 5 Freddy 17.30 The big Picture 18.00 MTV's Braun European Top 20 20.00 The Party Zone 22.30 Club MTV 23.00 Headbangers Ball 1.00 VJ Ray Cokes 2.00 Night Videos Sky One 6.00 The Mix 14.00 Scarlett Street 16.00 Videofashion 16.30 Coca-Cola Eurochart 17.00 Ultra Sport 18.50 Goodyear Weather Report 19.00 Captain Power 19.30 Wanted Dead or Alive 20.00 This is the Armay 22.00 The Twilight Zone 23.00 Scared to Death. Film followed by the Late Night Mix RTL Plus 6.35 Tammy 7.00 Konfetti 8.35 Klack. 9.15 Inspektor Gadget 9.45 Gewusst wie 10.00 Offo ist ein Nashorn 11.35 He Man 12.00 Zeit für Kinder 12.00 Im Land der Saurier 12.25 Ring Raiders 12.50 COPS 13.15 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 13.40 Ragazzi 14.25 Daktari 15.20 High Mountain Rangers 16.15 Inside Bunte 16.45 Der Hammer 17.15 Action-Neu im Kino 17.45 RTL aktuell 18.00 Anpfiff 18.30 Auto Auto 19.15 Willkommen in der blutigen Stadt 21.00 Dallas 22.00 Film 23,35 Bitte. bitte, eine Frau 1.10 Bitte, bitte eine Frau 2.45 Tokio Airport Police Department 4.05 Die Himmelhund von Boragora 4.50 Aerobics Rai Uno 7.00 «II cavaliere del castello maledetto» 8.20 Vedrai Settegiorni TV 8.30 DSE. Corso di spagnolo. Español con Víctor 8.45 DSE. Corso di tedesco. Alles gute 9.00 DSE. L'altra faccia di... 9.30 «Amore in fuga» 11.00 Pitigrilli 11.55 Che tempo fa 12.00 TG-1 Flash 12.05 «Una visita a lungo termine» 12.30 Check UP 13,30 Telegiornale 13.55 TG-1 Tre minuti di... 14.00 Prisma 14.30-16.30 Sabato sport 14.30 Eurovisione Austria: Vienna Tuffi Copa Europea 15.30 Catania: Ginnastica torneo Citta di Catania 16.30 Sette giorni al Parlamento 17.00 Dall'Antoniano di Bologna 18.00 TG-1 Flash 18.05 Estrazioni del lotto 18.10 Acquario fantástico: «II mare dei re» 19.00 «Voglio diventare ricca» 19.25 Parola e vitta 19.40 Almanacco del giorno dopo 19.50 Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 Fantástico '90 23.00 Telegiornale 23.10 Speciale TG-1 0.00 TG-1 Notte. Che tempo fa 0.20 «Gioventu amore e rabbia» Rai Due 7.00 Kissyfur-Babar-Mister Magoo 7,55-10.00 Mattina 2 10.00 TG2. Mattina 10.05 DSE. Dossier Ragazzi. «La scuola» (3.° puntata) 10.35 Giorni d'Europa 11,05 «Un leone in giardino» 12.00 Beautiful 13.00 TG2. Ore tredici 13.15 TG2. Dribbling 13.55 Meteo 2 14.00 Beautiful 15.40 Vedrai settegiorni TV 15.55 Estrazioni del Lotto 16.00 DSE. II bambino di celluloide. «II padre» (2.ª puntata) 16.30-18.45 Rotosport 16.30 Falconara 17.45 Pistoia 18.45 Denaro sporco 19.45 TG2. Telegiornale 20.15 TG2. Lo sport 20,30 «Due vite in loco» 22,30 TG2 Stasera. Meteó 2 22.45 «Kressin e il piccione morto nella Beethovenstrasse» 0.15 TG2. Notte Sport